Overlords of Z
by HaloDestiny
Summary: After the fight with Cell, Gohan wishes his father Goku back to life. Glad to be back, but tells Vegeta of an upcoming threat that King Kai told him about. Can Gohan and Vegeta's inner struggle within themselves play a part in the worlds destruction? Can the evil be defeated or will it destroy the universe?
1. After the Fire

**Note to readers: This is my first Fanfic, so don't try to hurt me too bad in the review section. As long as I get reviews that tell me what I should I do better, which I'm hoping I know I will get, then I'll be happy. Ok so on the story. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing.**

**After the Fire**

**Chapter 1**

_On Earth, after the Cell battle_

An eleven year old Gohan and his friends fly up to the Look Out to wish back the fallen warriors Trunks and Goku. Dende puts all the Dragonballs in a pile causing the balls to glow, forming Shenron, the magical dragon.

"Gohan, after a lot of hard work, I have managed to get the dragon to make people that have died more than two times back to life and give four wishes, one for Trunks, one for your dad and two left over" Dende mentions.

"Thanks Dende" Gohan responds back. "Now for our first wish, bring back the one called Trunks and our second bring back the ones that were killed by the androids.

The dragon's eyes glow bright red, followed by him saying, "Your wishes have been granted".

Trunk's lifeless body suddenly jolts up as he comes back to life greeted by his friends.

"I'm back. Wait, where is my father?" Trunks questions.

"After Gohan beat Cell, he just left, who knows where he could be" Krillin answers.

"Okay, now dragon, wish my father, Goku, back to life".

The dragon's eyes glow brightly once more. As the suspense of all the patrons on the Look Out builds, Gohan begins to question if his father wants to come back or not. The dragon after some time finally responds back.

"The one called Goku does wish to return, but he wants the one called Vegeta to talk to him for awhile"

"Okay" Gohan says warily.

Vegeta, sitting alone in a rocky formation looks toward the sky, in conflict with himself.

'_Why did you do it Kakarot? Why are you the way you are? I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I have to be the strongest, and it's my birth right. Is it to be the strongest or is to uphold your pride?'_

"_Vegeta, Vegeta can you hear me?"_

"_Kakarot is that you?"_

"_Yes, I need to tell you something important"._

"_Well go on"_

"_King Kai told me that an evil presence bigger than we have ever faced is coming to Earth"._

"_Is this why you chose to talk to me?"_

"_Vegeta, for this one time in your life, put your pride away and do battle not for self-satisfaction, but for the people on this planet"._

Vegeta ponders about how he should answer_. _Consumed by only two choices, both leading to more tension between himself, he finally makes a choice.

"Fine Kakarot, just come back already".

"Thanks Vegeta, I knew you would come through, I'll fill you and the others in later. Besides, I'll be back in no time".

_The Look Out_

"Goku accepts the request for him to be alive again" the magic dragon states.

Goku, using his instant transmission, comes back to Earth. Gohan, with tears in his eyes, rushes over to hug his father.

"Dad, I'm glad your back" Gohan utters.

"I'm glad to be back too" Goku replies back.

"Not that I have anything better to do, but you have one wish left to make" the dragon says impatiently.

Krillin runs up to the dragon with a smile on his face.

Behind a pillar, Android 18 watches the group make a final wish.

"Now dragon wish androids 17 and 18 human once more"

"I can't make that wish, because it is beyond my power"

"Well can you at least take to bombs out of their chests?"

"That wish I can make, farewell until the next summoning"

Shenron disappears, causing the Dragonballs to scatter across the globe.

"Krillin why did you wish for those androids" Trunks asks.

"Well I guess I kind of have feelings for 18 and well, I want her to be happy"

"Aw Krillin, I knew there was something you were hiding" Gohan replies.

After a short talk, 18 reveals herself.

"If you think doing what you did was to make me love you or something you thought wrong" 18 shouts.

After hearing what 18 says, Krillin looks to the ground in disappointment, now knowing that his chances of getting with 18 are no longer in reach.

"But it was nice of you"

Krillin jolts his head upon hearing her compliment.

"I-it was, wasn't it? Well since you're here you want to stick around?"

"You people are nice, but there's a lot of things on my mind right now".

18 flies off the lookout into the sky, disappearing from view.

"Well guys, I guess this is where we split off" Goku states.

They all say goodbye and fly off in different directions.

_Teen Titans Tower_

"What keeps causing the sky to get darker, it just seems… unnatural" Robin ponders.

"It's been on my mind too Robin", Cyborg adds, "Every time it happens, my scanners go off the charts.

"Cyborg, do you know where Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy are?"

"Beastboy did say they were going to a movie. I would have gone too, but I was getting my systems checked" he says smugly.

Suddenly the Titan alarm system goes off, alerting them to someone intruding in the tower.

"An intruder? How did they get through the fortifications? Robin enquiries.

A shadowy figure appears in the middle of the living room, inserts a chip in one of the computer systems and as quickly as the figure came, it jumps out the window.

"What was that?" Robin questions Cyborg.

"I don't know, but whoever or whatever that was, it was fast".

The figure continues to fall, then a winged creature catches and teleports them both through a bright light in the sky.

_At Goku's house_

"Goku, Gohan you boys made it back alive" Chi-Chi cries.

"Well Chi-Chi to be honest, I didn't survive the fight, but I stopped Cell from blowing up the planet, dying in the process" Goku mentions.

Gohan let out a slight sigh, putting his hand on his cheek. He knew that it was his fault that his dad died, that his brother and mom wouldn't have a father and husband. The power he had gained caused him to be too confident, the power that killed Cell got his dad killed in the process.

"What's wrong Gohan you haven't touched your food" Chi-Chi asks concernedly.

"I-I have to go. Excuse me" Gohan goes outside and flies away with tears in his eyes. "Dads back, but why am I still feeling down about him getting killed?"

"Goku, do you know what that was about?"

"Yeah Chi-Chi, I'll go talk to him".

Goku puts two fingers on his forehead and vanishes. He reappears in front of his son.

"Gohan, why are you so upset, I'm back, everyone that has died by the androids is back, so what are you so worked up about?"

"It's just that the transformation I did, changed me". More tears start pouring out of his eyes. "It got you and Trunks killed, I lost control of myself. If I had listened to you, maybe things would be different."

Goku wraps his arms around his son, Gohan wrapping his arms around him.

"Gohan, what you did was in the past and besides with a little more training, you can control it" Goku says reassuringly.

Goku clears the tears off his sons face, gaining a smile from him.

"Gohan, you see that island over there?"

"Yeah"

"Follow me we can start training now, but Gohan I want you to do your best. Don't hold out on me even though I'm your dad, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try"

The two fly over to the nearby island.

_At Capsule Corporation_

Trunks walks over to his younger self, asleep in his crib.

'Well Trunks, you gave this Trunks a better future and now it's time for you to fix yours' Trunks thinks to himself.

Bulma walks over beside her two boys. Trunks and Bulma share a short smirk at one another, while Vegeta walks in on them.

"Father, where did you go?"

"I was out wondering about possessions, about possessions that if I lost, who knows what I would do" Vegeta answers.

"Father…"

Vegeta walks over to Trunks and gives him a hug.

"Vegeta, what's your deal? I never knew you could show affection" Bulma says mocking him.

"I had a little talk with Kakarot and I guess the ending result changed me. Bulma come here and join us, bring the little one too"

Bulma grabs the baby and the whole family have a very brief, but heartfelt embrace.

"If you need me, I'll be training" Vegeta utters.

'_Wow my father has changed. I guess he improved drastically considering that a little less than two weeks ago, he kept me from defeating Cell, now he's actually giving hugs to his family'._

'_Vegeta is the right man I've been looking for my life. He was a bad guy, now look at him, he's a better person. I hope he stays this way'_

**And this ends my first chapter. I feel as though I kinda rushed it. Anyways I wrote this for the satisfaction of doing it. Nothing more or less. This is literally the first story I wrote, unless I take into account the other 10 drafts I've written out. Well start the reviews whether good or bad. BTW, I'm 15 years old, a freshman in high school, if you'd like to know. **


	2. Looking for Trouble

**Looking for Trouble**

**Chapter 2**

On an island, Goku and Gohan prepare to control Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 powers. Unknown to them, trouble was right under their noses. A scientist that had a V-shaped helmet got out a pencil and paper, looking as if he was about to record the things he saw.

"So Gohan, are you ready to begin?" his father asks.

"I'm ready dad" he reassures back.

They back away from each other, slowly getting into a fighting stance.

The two then rush toward each other, trading blows. The scientist begins documenting everything and anything he can see. Goku begins to charge up he ki, delivering a heavy punch to Gohan's cheek, spinning him out of his father's range.

'This fight is very remarkable' the scientist thinks to himself, 'Too bad that's exactly the kind of light energy I need to power my Light Canon to destroy the Titans.

"Gohan you ready to go to the next level".

"Let's do it"

They both build up ki, turning Super Saiyan. The scientist looks in awe as they both gain blonde hair and jade colored eyes. He pulls out a light energy scanner and sees it is in the red zone.

"These people aren't human at all, but their energy is good enough"

The two Saiyans begin to trade blows once more, but Gohan begins to be more offensive. Goku sweep kicks his son, kicking him six feet away. Gohan gets backup and starts fighting again. They start moving faster, throwing heavier punches. Goku starts fighting Gohan at his max power, slowly subduing Gohan to the point where he can no longer get any good hits on him. Gohan starts attacking more aggressively, causing Goku to wonder what's going on in his sons head.

'Gohan surely did get a boost of energy, but he's not a Super Saiyan 2 yet'

Then suddenly Gohan loses his temper and punches his father in the stomach sending him inches away from hitting a rock. His hair starts standing up, leaving one strand falling to the right side of his face. He keeps powering up in frustration of the fight with his dad. Goku quickly hops away to see Gohan become even more powerful than a few seconds ago. His power keeps going higher and higher until he reaches his limit. Consumed, he becomes Super Saiyan 2. The scientist's scanner explodes, giving him the notion that this power is what he needs.

"Gohan, can you hear me son? Are you okay?" his father asks concernedly.

Gohan's eyes changed from warmth and happiness, to cold and calculating. Goku can do nothing, but stare at his son and his immense power.

"Gohan, listen, you need calm down, please"

Gohan teleports right in front of his father, who is now shaking, not knowing what could happen.

"This power, you wanted me to acquire it, yet you are afraid of me using it. Why?'

Goku just stares at his sons eyes as if they're freezing him in place. Snapping out of his trance, he answers Gohan's question.

"Gohan, this is the power I want you to have, but you can't seem to control it fully. Your letting your emotions control you, let all the hate and pain go, then you will have full control"

Seeing the opportunity to get what he wants, the scientist hops down to confront the two Saiyans.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can your son give me some energy"

They both turn around to see a middle-aged man in a long, white coat, black pants, black shoes, and glasses.

"What do you need the energy for exactly?" Gohan questions.

Looking for a good explanation, the scientist makes up something about a finding for one of the purposes of light energy.

"Well, you see, I've been studying, about light energy and…"

"Actually this isn't light energy, it's ki energy" Goku interrupts.

"What is ki energy?"

"Well ki is power that flows through peoples bodies, like life energy. Some, through enough training, can manipulate it to form different kinds of beams, shields, giving it to others as life energy, and other neat things. It's kind of like the Force from those "Star Wars" books Gohan reads occasionally. It "binds the universe and everything in it" so to speak.

"Well can you show me?"

Goku holds out his hand and slowly forms a ball of ki that fluctuates rapidly.

"You can also change the size of it at will. Watch this.

Goku walks a few feet away from the two and shrinks the ball.

"Where'd it go?!" the scientists shouts.

"It's still here, now look"

Goku makes the ball grow more and more till it's the size of a basketball. He then throws it in the air, watching it explode.

"So that's about it."

"Can you give me some?"

The scientist takes out a large canister and gives it to the half-Saiyan. Gohan forms a ball of ki in his hand, then slowly forces it into the canister. Once he finished he gave it back, making the scientist grow a menacing smile.

"Thank you for the energy, friend" he says sinisterly.

The scientist leaves in a flying car, leaving the two alone.

"Well Gohan, do you feel better"

"I feel normal" Gohan checks his hands for anything suspicious. 'For some reason, I feel as if I meet the guy before. I have to keep my eye on him.'

"Like we both mastered the Super Saiyan form, now it's your job to master Super Saiyan 2"

"What will mom think?"

"Relax, now come on let's, go home"

The two fly off, unknowingly giving energy to one of the Teen Titans adversaries, a man bent on revenge.

_Titans Tower_

Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy walk into the main room of the Tower. Noticing that Robin and Cyborg are busy they all go to their separate rooms, except Beastboy.

"So guys, whatcha doing on the computers?" Beastboy asks, trying to break the silence.

"I'm trying to figure out what that guy put in this" Robin takes out the chip the mysterious person placed and begins checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Cyborg, can you put a chip of this variation in you?

"Well, I guess I could try" Cyborg takes the chip, opens up a data holder in his arm and puts it inside.

"So Cyborg, did it work?"

"Hmm. I might have to wait for the download to complete"

"Oh man, I was going to ask you to play some games with me dude" Beastboy whines.

"Well, you have to wait"

Since Cyborg and Robin are busy, Beastboy decides to give Raven a visit. Besides, since she said yes to going to the movies with him, she has to let him into her room right? Beastboy knocks on Ravens. Which she opens to see her wearing a pink T-shirt and purple sweatpants.

"Beastboy, what do you want?" sounding more agitated than usual.

"I was wondering if you'd like to umm, play video games with me?" his voice getting quieter the more he talked.

"So Robin and Cyborg are busy I see, well I'm not playing games, but if you want to meditate with me you can"

Beastboy walks inside Raven's room noticing how dark and eerie it was. There were books on the floor, gothic lamps and statues, even the carpet seemed a little off. Raven sits down and gets into a meditative positon and starts to float. Beastboy joins beside her. Though he can't float in the air without changing, he can't help but stare at her. Raven's body is then put into a point of spiritual homeostasis, causing her soul self to enter into her suppressed mind of emotions. Her body starts producing a dark aura, making Beastboy jump.

"Raven are you okay?"

Given no answer he decides to sit on her bed and watch until she returns to normal.

_Raven's Mind_

Inside Raven's mind, nothing but darkness was there. Once her soul-self entered, the layout of the ground was nothing, but cracked bricks and trees with fire on them. Raven came to a part of her mind where eight seats were empty in front of a white table. One by one single-colored dots appear on the outer edge of the table, as if assigning a seat. A pink-happiness, purple-love, brown-slothfulness, green-bravery, grey-timidness, yellow-intelligence and red-rage version of her cloak all appear. The cloaks suddenly fill up with girls that look exactly like her. Each one takes a seat with Raven filling in the seat at the front.

"So what is it this time? I don't really get here on my own"

"Raven, there is a great evil approaching this planet and it has ties with our father" Rage replies.

"Trigon is coming to Earth? But why?"

"Maybe, because he wants to unleash his revenge for us not following his dark orders" Knowledge implies.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt his own daughter would he" Happiness interjects.

"I hope he doesn't, because one of our friends might get hurt of worse" Timidity says under her breath.

"Okay. I'll deal with situation when the time comes for now, we wait.

With that, all of the emoticlones disappears from the table. Raven's soul-self re-enters her body in the material plan once more. Shaking her head she is quick to alert the others, but is caught off guard by the Titan alarm going off.

"Titans it's Dr. Light , we have to move!" Robin shouts.

"Guys, I can't go until I get this chip is downloaded, go on without me" Cyborgs says.

They move out to Jump City to see Dr. Light rampaging through the city, shooting strange blasts at buildings and cars.

"Dr. Light, give up now before you regret it" Robin states.

"Ah Titans, I've waited a long time for this"

He starts shooting blasts out of his hands, making the Titans dodge and weave to avoid each blast. Starfire shoots a green energy bolt at one of the ki blasts causing an explosion.

"What kind of light is this guy using? It's not any kind of light I've seen before" Robin asks.

"Well, I'm putting a stop to it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Raven grabs a car with her dark energy and throws it at the deranged doctor. He gets hit and falls, crushed by the cars weight. Raven runs over with Beastboy following her. He turns into a rhino and lifts the car off of him, while Raven drags the doctor from under the car.

"Raven, is the doctor of light okay?" Starfire asks.

Raven checks his pulse, feeling a slight rhythmic bump, she lets out a sigh.

"Okay he's alive. I didn't know he was going to get hurt this bad"

"Raven, I'll take him to the hospital. I'll talk to you later okay" Beastboy turns into a pterodactyl, while Raven puts the doctor on his back. Beastboy then flies away.

"Titans, let's go relax at the tower. After what just happened we need it" Robin quirks.

_The Dark World Dimension_

On a ship in a faraway galaxy, a menacing foe approaches Earth. The figure that had previously been to the Titan Tower has made it on the ship bowing before a fiery entity. The figure takes of its helmet bearing an S and M side by side on his forehead.

"Master the chip has been placed. Are there any other orders you wish to give me" the figure says.

"There is another brother on a desolate planet nearby along with his father, I wish for you to bring them to me alive" the fire roars.

"As you wish"

With the final command in play, the figure shoots a gun, spawning a spiral portal. It walks inside the portal, closing it behind him. The ship slowly fades from view as it warps itself away.

"Soon, my next trophy will be in my hands"

_At Goku's House_

"Goku, what did you do to my baby boys hair this time? It looks as if he got scared by something multiple times" Chi-Chi quarrels at Goku.

"Relax Chi-Chi, it's just something he has to keep control of. I mean it's not like it's the end of the world" Goku chuckles.

"Fine Goku, you win"

"Win what?

"Well it's obvious you don't want Gohan to study, because there's always something that pops up to destroy the world. Then you'll be like "don't worry Chi-Chi, Gohan will be fine" just for there to be more trouble less than a year from that. So I give up" Chi-Chi says sternly.

"Oh… Well if it makes you feel better, um, uh" Goku says getting stuck thinking of what to say.

"Don't worry about it, its fine" Chi-Chi says as she walks to her and Goku's room.

'Wow, mom really seems pretty upset. I wish there was something I could think of to do for her' Gohan thinks to himself.

"Well Gohan, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow so get some sleep okay"

Goku walks to the bedroom to comfort Chi-Chi, leaving Gohan alone in the living room

"Man there's a lot of stuff going on right now. I have to stay as a Super Saiyan 2, my mom's upset, and who knows when Trunks is going back to the future. All I can do for now is hope for the best. Besides what's the worst that can happen in this short amount of time. Anyways I should get ready to head to bed. I'm sure there's going to be lots of training tomorrow"

Gohan walks to his room and hops on his bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

**Well this is the end of my second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Planning on getting lots of reviews with this one. Man is this year going by fast or what? It's almost summer in a couple of months. Lots of sunshine, water, and everything else fun in the future. Now review or be at the mercy of *SPOILER*. Hahaha.**


	3. Disappearing Act

**I'm really surprised how fast my story got read, I mean, I posted it on the 18th now not even 3 weeks later, I have over 200 views on it. I really am glad that people enjoy my story this much, possibly reading it more than once. With this rate of reading I should have a good 2000 views by the end of next month. Feel free to give me any other suggestions to add on to my story. Now onto chapter 3 of my story.**

_Disappearing Act_

_The next day_

Goku awakens from his slumber to notice Chi-Chi is gone. Worried that the same fate happened to Gohan, he rushes over to his son's room. He finds him still sleeping, but in base form.

"Gohan, Gohan wake up" he says as he gently shakes him awake.

Gohan wakes up to find a concerned look on his father's face. He wipes his eyes, clearing his hazy vision while his father sits beside him.

"So dad, are we about train?"

"No, but there's a problem, Chi-Chi is missing"

"You sure she just didn't walk out or something?"

"That's not something she would do. The first thing she does in the morning is cook breakfast, then go about her business. Why would she break that routine after all this time?"

"So we do have a problem" Gohan moans.

Goku walks over to a closet next to his son's bed and opens it up, taking out a box. He opens the top and pulls out an orange Gi, mimicking his own.

"Here Gohan, I was going to give this to you the week before the Cell Games"

Gohan takes of his old worn clothes he got from Piccolo and puts on his new outfit his father handed him.

"Wow on outfit just like yours! Thanks dad!"

"Alright, now let me put mine on too and we'll go to Bulma's place to see if it happened there too"

_Capsule Corporation_

Trunks gets out of his bed, slowly walking over to his parent's bedroom to talk about his plans about going back to the future today. He knocks on the door only to hear a scream.

"Bulma, she's gone! How could this have happened!?" Vegeta screams.

Trunks opens door, glancing around the room.

"The room doesn't look changed at all" Trunks declares.

"Trunks look over there. What is that?" Vegeta says, pointing towards a glowing red liquid on the wall.

"That's strange" Trunks places is had over it, noticing that it has a warmth coming from it. "Whatever this is it cleared out everyone that lived here"

"Trunks, get your clothes on and I'll get my armor. We're going to Kakarot's place to see if this event is wide spread"

_Goku's House_

After a few minutes of getting ready, they fly off to Goku's house. Once they arrive, they notice the same liquid on the ground leaving a trail. They continue following it until it reaches a dead end near a lake.

"You don't think it got Gohan and Goku do you?" Trunks says looking towards the lake.

"I doubt that" Vegeta says with confidence.

Just then Goku and Gohan were about to fly off, but were stopped by Trunks shouting out to them from below.

"Hey Vegeta and Trunks. Say, has anyone in Capsule Corp disappeared?" Goku says.

"Yeah, everyone just vanished, even baby me"

"I hope they're all okay wherever they are" Gohan says.

"Hey Vegeta, if this abduction is happening here and at your place, it could have happened to everyone else. Guys let's check Kamè House"

They all fly off and once there, they discover an even more disastrous incident. The island is completely covered in red liquid, creating steam with its contact against the ocean.

"It's gone. The entire island. What is doing this?" Trunks shouts.

"Trunks calm down, we'll figure it out soon" Gohan says trying to comfort him.

"You guys don't understand. I was planning on leaving back to my time today to stop those androids once and for all. With people disappearing here and the androids of my time still at large, I'm starting to doubt I can fix the timeline. Even trying to fix it is doing more harm than good, like with those other two androids being created"

Trunks shouting about his dilemma silenced all, but Vegeta who just stared into his sons eyes.

"Son, you're strong enough to handle those androids yourself. Come back when the job is finished." Vegeta

"You really mean what you said?" Trunks says with surprise.

"Of course. Those androids will pay by your hand alone"

Vegeta flies over to Trunks' side and hands him a capsule.

"The time machine is inside. Also the coordinates to the future and back here should still be logged in. You'll be fine now go and I hope you do okay"

"Thank you father"

The other three continue flying off, while Trunks lands on an isolated island. He pushes down on the capsule his father had given him and throws it across from himself. When it explodes a thick smoke appears and slowly reveals the time machine. He lets out a sigh and climbs into it. Once inside, he scans across the dashboard full of buttons and levers. After a minute of looking he finds the start button, presses it and the time machine takes off.

_Titans Tower_

Robin walks out of his room in a red t-shirt, black shorts and shoes. He takes a deep breath in and blows it all out. He walks over to an elevator and takes it down to the bottom of the tower.

"Nothing like a good morning jog to start the day" he proudly states.

He walks further out into the T-shaped towers island and starts seeing smoke. He walks out even further to see their protected city in shambles.

"Jump City… destroyed" he says falling to his knees, grabbing the dirt under his hands.

"Yo Robin I fin-" stopping his sentence short gazing at the blaze that incinerated the town.

Wanting to know what that bright light off the horizon was from, the other three Titans decide to come outside only to witness what the other Titans have seen.

"Why is the city in ruin? Have we not protected it from villains all yesterday after the noon?" Starfire says.

"Wow. Whatever happened caused us a city we failed to defend" Beastboy says in a low voice.

"The Prophecy of S and M is beginning. We can't stop it, we can't stall it, and it will just run its course" Raven mentions in a hypnotic voice.

"Raven tell us about what it is and what it means" Robin says.

Using her dark magic, Raven conjures up a book to find the prophecy. She turns the pages until she finds what she's looking for.

"Legend says that millions of years ago the S and M clan were a tyrannical force of pure evil that ravaged the universe planet by planet. My father Trigon and the wizard Bibidi, head of the clan at the time, waged war on each other for total control of the clan and in turn, the universe. At the near ending of the war, Bibidi created Buu, a creature that has four forms, regenerative powers and at one point, had the same amount of power as Trigon himself. Proving to be a formidable foe, Trigon used a spell, which caused Buu to turn on his creator. In retaliation, Bibidi turned Trigon into pure flame and encased Buu in an egg. Before being killed days later, Bibidi creates a clone of himself named Babidi, telling him to take Buu far away and train him and once the day comes, destroy the Flame of Trigon. Now that the prophecy is upon us, we will all be at the mercy of Trigon"

"Okay I get the whole Trigon is coming part, but what does that have anything to do with Earth?" Beastboy yells.

"During the war, Trigon's prized possession was Earth, but when Bibidi took it over he became furious and wanted Earth destroyed. Lucky enough for us didn't make it here until now"

"One more question, have you ever been, um, controlled by Trigon recently?"

Finally put under the permanent trance of her father calling to her, her eyes changed into a red diamond shape, gaining two more on top of the first pair.

"Woah Raven, calm down. I was only asking a question, I didn't mean to upset you" Beastboy cries, pleading for Raven to stop.

Raven opens up a portal, leaving the other four looking in shock. Beastboy looks back towards the other Titans in shame as he believed Raven only did that because of him. He slowly walks back in side, wondering if she'll be okay.

_Trunks' Future Timeline_

The time machine reappears on an open field. Trunks hops out and lays his eyes on a vivid scene of toppled buildings, burning houses, and explosions going off one at a time. The air is filled with smoke and gas making Trunks cough a couple of times.

"So this my home sweet home. I don't remember it being this bad. I guess being in that peaceful time made me forget anyways I have to find my mother"

Trunks flies into the smog covered air and tries to find Capsule Corp. He scans the demolished city and finds a building that has a resemblance to it. Once over there, he notices a huge gab at the front entrance. He cautiously walks inside to find a body without an arm lying on a medical table.

"Hmm Gohan, If only you were still around" Trunks says as he leans in closer viewing the battle damaged man's face. "It's been awhile hasn't it, I really wish you were still around. If I had been able to turn Super Saiyan sooner, you would have still been with us and you would be the one sent to the past"

As Trunks looks around his surroundings, he hears more explosions and laughter from outside the building. Wanting to finish the job, he runs outside to find two teens standing in front of him with grins across their faces. Trunks clenches his fists preparing for a fight.

"Androids 17 and 18, get ready to be destroyed by Super Trunks!" he says as he begins powering up, transforming Super Saiyan.

"Hey android 19, do you know what this guy's deal is?"

"No I don't 20, he seems a little volatile if you ask me"

"Wait you two aren't androids 17 and 18, but you look exactly the same?"

"Those two? No, but we did take parts of them and added them to us, making us stronger. We could say were clones" Android 20 mentions

"We are the superior androids, we even gave Cell a run for his money" Android 19 boasts.

"If you think you're going to beat me you're sorely mistaken. I'm going to take out the mechanical menace!" Trunks promises charging Ki.

"Not without my help you're can't" A mysterious voice calls out.

"Not him again. Can we never get a break without facing him? Come on out Gohan" Android 20 says with a sigh.

"Wait, Gohan?!"

A battle worn Gohan appears beside Trunks with a new arm. He turns Super Saiyan and gives a glance towards Vegeta before looking back at the androids.

"Gohan how are you alive? I just saw you lying on a medical table as if you were dead"

"I'll tell you later. Right now these two have to go" Gohan says as he rushes after 19, who flies back with Gohan on her trail.

"Well… Trunks, it's just you and me now"

The two rush at each other, delivering blows back and forth. Trunks manages to catch 20's fist and throws him back, barraging him with ki blasts. 20 reemerges from the attack and kicks him in the face sending him hurling to the ground.

'This android is tougher than I thought, strong enough to handle my ascended form' Trunks says wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"So are you done or are we going to continue fighting?"

Trunks charges at 20 once more, ramming his knee into his chest, then begins to blast him once more. 20 grabs Trunks' palms and kicks him in the chin, making him dazed. He then forms a ball of Ki in his and pushes it on Trunks' face sending him into a building. Seeing him get hurt, Gohan rushes back, punching 20 to the ground.

"This ends now!" Gohan shouts as he cups his hands to his side, charging ki. "Ka… me… ha… me..."

"It's the time to destroy them now" Trunks roars, bursting out the building to Gohan's side. "Buster…"

19 returns to see 20 standing upward to face the two Saiyans. She walks over to 20, side by side, synchronizingly lifting one hand with 20.

"Ha!" "Cannon!" the two Saiyans shout firing their yellow and blue beams of light towards the two androids who fire their own blast back. The beams start pushing against each other, not moving forward or backward.

"Trunks, we can end this now, by using full power" Gohan demands.

The two force all the energy they have into their beam, quickly pushing the other beam back, disintegrating the two teens. Out of energy the two Saiyans lower their arms, falling towards the ground exhausted, slowly returning back to normal form.

_Present Timeline_

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta fly over towards as destroyed city sensing Piccolo's Ki there. Gohan spots him near a car and the three fly downward meeting the lone Namekian.

"Hey Piccolo, its good see your still with us" Gohan says in a happy tone.

"I can't say the same about the people that are gone" Piccolo says looking at the red liquid on the car. "So where's Trunks? He didn't get taken did he?

"No, my son is in my future"

"Wait did he get sent there or with a time machine?"

"I sent him there with the time machine"

"So Goku, do you know about these events that have taken place?"

"Well the red liquid is all we have for now"

"Guys we have a slight problem" Gohan says looking at a red armored man, with a fiery aura.

"Half-Saiyan Gohan, Namekian Piccolo, and Saiyans Kakarot and Vegeta , prepare for your destruction by the name of Trigon."

**And thus ends my third installment. I kind of feel sad, not knowing what other people think of this since I've only had 2 real reviews this far. So do me a favor, if you have the time or want to help a guy out and review my chapters please. Remember to always feel free to give suggestions and I'll see you later for part four of Overlords of Z.**


	4. A Hint of True Power

**Sorry for the delay. With school back in session, I got a lot of work to do, making the free time I used to have to write this and cut it less than half. So here's Chapter 4 of Overlords of Z and as always review, favorite, etc.**

**A Hint of True Power**

The four fighters stand waiting for a move from the red armored menace to make his move. Vegeta looks over to the others, feeling his pulse go faster. Goku looks back at Vegeta, giving him a serious glance, then the red foe holds up his hand forming a red ball. Everyone quickly puts up a fighting stance, counting on him to strike. Instead he sets down a red aura cage on the three Saiyans, the Namekian alone.

Piccolo clenches his fists. "So, it's you and me then."

The red armored foe nods in agreement. "Come Namek, test your skills."

"Fine." Piccolo says as he rushes towards him.

The man teleports up to Piccolo. Halting his pursuit. Piccolo punches his chest, noticing it did no damage to his suit.

"What the hell are you?"

"Please, call me Zedion, undertaker to Trigon's rein." Zedion then uppercuts him and kicks up back, sending into a wall. "Are you done?"

Piccolo gets back up, taking off his cape and turban. "No, I'm just getting warmed up." He cracks his knuckles, then gets in signature stance.

They both charge at each other, delivering blows back and forth. After a while, they break apart. Piccolo looks over to Gohan, looking back at his hands seeing he's bleeding. "Piccolo you do realize that I'm not even at 50 percent strength, yet you are bleeding."

"I can tell. I'm no match for you."

"I'm glad you know that, but alas, I am uninterested with you, good bye." Zedion grabs Piccolo head and shoots a ki blast through his body, vaporizing the left side of his chest. He then throws him in front of his companions.

"P-Piccolo, no." Gohan says under his breath.

"Now, next fighter. Let's see here, oh Kakarot, you're next." Goku then reappears a few feet away from Zedion. "I've heard a lot about you Kakarot."

"It's best if you call me Goku." He demands.

"Fine… Goku. But for now, I might as well enjoy myself."

"Alrighty then. Kaioken times 50!" Goku's body starts turning red gaining a red aura. "Might as well start off with this form."

"Very well."

The two fly at each other, punching back and forth. "Wow, this is exciting." Goku kicks Zedion into the air, then barrages him with ki blasts. "This is great." Zedion rises from the smoke of the ki barrage back down to the ground.

"Goku that actually felt painful." Zedion flies up to Goku at a speed he couldn't even see and rams his knee into Goku's chest, smacks him away, then haymakers him into the ground. "This power is impressive, but no match for me." A golden beam of light appears from the building with Goku flying upward through it in Super Saiyan form.

"This is a Super Saiyan Zedion, prepare for a tougher foe." Goku says.

"How dull. Changing your hair style and color won't do much."

Goku uses Instant Transmission behind Zedion and right hooks him into the ground. He begins to cups his hands to his side. "Ka!... Me!... Ha!... Me!..." He starts charging a blue ball of ki in between his hands. Zedion slowly gets back up, then hears a loud "Ha!" forcing him into a hole under the ground.

"Alright Dad!" Gohan cheers on.

"He's not finished. I can still feel Zedion's power" Vegeta mentions.

Gohan concentrates to feel Zedion's energy. "You're right, he's still there." Gohan says sadly.

Zedion rises with his armor completely destroyed, showing his magma-like skin. His eyes completely blanked out, with a black aura slowly over taking the red.

"That was a good attack, but time to finish this." Zedion roars.

"No, you're going down. Super Kaioken times 3!" Goku's Super Saiyan form becomes enveloped in a red glow, just like his Kaio-Ken. He then suddenly bursts toward Zedion ramming is fist into his chest, then continues pounding it making Zedion arch forward. He spin kicks him backwards into a car, blowing it up. Goku's form wears off, reverting back to Super Saiyan. "That will show you."

'_Unbelievable! Kakarot's speed and power increased dramatically.' Vegeta thinks to himself. 'It appears to be a combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and his Kaio-Ken technique. Though impressive, his power is falling fast'_

'_Wow! Dad's power is amazing! If he keeps this up, Zedion will surely lose."_

"Come on out Zedion. I know you're not finished."

Suddenly Zedion appears in front of Goku and kicks him to the ground. "You thought that bested me? You thought that a simple form will take me down?" Zedion grabs Goku's leg then starts punching his chest. "I'm not just the Undertaker of Trigon's forces, but I'm also one of his top General's" He then notices Goku starting to blank out. "Wake up!" he shouts as he throws Goku into the sphere Gohan and Vegeta are in.

"Dad get up please you have to win" Gohan cries.

"That's it, no one takes down Kakarot, but me!" Vegeta roars as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, destroying the red barrier they were in. "Take this. Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouts as he fires a white ball of energy, blowing everything around Zedion up. "There. That takes care of that." He looks down seeing that the explosion lifted Goku and Piccolo into the air on a ledge near the roof of a building. "They should be safe there and out of the way. Now to—" Vegeta then falls to the ground reverting back to normal.

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Gohan begins shaking the fallen warrior, looking up to see Zedion standing directly in front of him. "You… You'll pay for hurting them!" Gohan's rage begins taking over once more.

"You believe so? And who will be the one to stop me?" Zedion boasts. "Piccolo couldn't stop me, Vegeta couldn't stop me, even Goku, who was using one-hundred percent did nothing. What have you got that he doesn't?"

"Overconfidence, but this time it's different, this time I'm going to go all out on you!" Gohan begins charging ki at a faster rate, forcing Zedion to get blown away. His hair starts standing up turning black to gold, his eyes turning jade, yellow ki swirling around him. Zedion is then blinded by Gohan's transformation.

"Don't expect any mercy from me Zedion!" Gohan roars.

"Your form is different. Now let's play."

The two begin to aggressively attack back and forth, destroying buildings making the Earth shake punch after punch. Goku slowly gets back up watching his son begin to beat Zedion around like a ragdoll, growing a broken smile on his face.

"Hehe, that's my boy. Gohan show him whose boss"

Gohan then swats Zedion down below, watching him catch himself before hitting the ground. He forms a ball of ki in his hands as Zedion teleports in front of him. When Zedion swings his fist, Gohan slides out of the way, then forces his blats into him, going straight through his abdomen. Zedion falls back down to the ground, watching Gohan slowly descend, walking towards him.

"How, how is this possible!? You should be dead by now!" Zedion shouts enraged.

Gohan starts charging ki again, giving Zedion a cold glare. His hair and eyes turn black and his ki becomes a clear color. "Aaaahhh!" Gohan shouts as his new form mixing with his anger consumes him. He teleports in front of Zedion, staring one final time, before blasting him into pieces. From exhaustion Gohan collapses, deforming into normal state. "I— I did it"

_Trunks' Future Timeline_

Gohan and Trunks pick themselves up from the dirt covered streets, looking around for the androids. Gohan stands up and holds out his hand, prompting Trunks to grasp it, getting pulled up. "So Gohan. You mind telling me how you survived." Gohan looks back at the Capsule Corp, then back at Trunks. "I can't really tell you, but maybe your mother can, let's go. The two fly up into the air and Trunks follows Gohan. After a while, the two land at Goku's house and knock the door, to which Bulma and Chi-Chi answer. "Gohan, I'm glad you made it back safe." Chi-Chi says with delight.

"Yeah, I am too. But right now I have to lay down." Gohan walks past his mom, going into his room.

"So mom, how's Gohan alive again." Trunks asks.

"Bulma, you didn't tell him." Chi-Chi questions.

"Trunks, this might be shocking, but Gohan isn't entirely half-Saiyan, half-Human anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?"

"Gohan is also an android now." The news Bulma leaves, makes Trunks shocked and confused. He can't decide whether that is Gohan or he is alive and also an android.

"Guys, I'm going to leave and process this." Trunks flies back out into the city, sitting on a destroyed building. "How is Gohan an android?"

_The Dark World Dimension_

The figure comes back in through the portal along with two others. He bows before his master, then walks the two over to the flame. "Master Trigon, are these the people you seek?"

"You two, what are your names?" The fire growls.

"My name is Paragus and this is my son Broly, what do you want with us?"

"I only want your son, be gone with you!" With those words Paragus begins to fade away, leaving Broly alone. "Hahaha! Finally, he's mine! I have the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

**This ends my 4****th**** chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it this far, I really appreciate it. Remember to share some ideas that might be featured in future chapters. Anyways, review, favorite, follow, whatever else. Love you guys. See you later! **


End file.
